


To Give As Well As To Take

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin marry but how far will they compromise when it comes to the. customs of their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo wonders about the wedding he had agreed to.

Bilbo stood trembling in the middle of his chamber. At his side Balin waited patiently murmuring words of encouragement. With one deep breath Bilbo picked up the clothes that had been picked for this very occasion. 

He almost tossed them away on disgust for no self respecting hobbit would wear them. They were so very dwarves and even worse they were so clearly for one of a high status. That Bilbo realized wasn't the problem and as he struggled into the garments he searched for the real problem. 

In truth he knew very well what the problem was he was just loath to admit it even to himself. He wanted to marry Thorin that was certain but all these dwarfish customs were too much for him. 

"Come on, laddie." Balin said reaching forward to help Bilbo into the jacket. Bilbo squirmed slightly in the jacket before Balin strapped a fur over the top of it. "Stand still a while," Balin ordered as he set about braiding Bilbo's hair. 

His hair Bilbo realized was what had cause the most hassle. Once he had accepted Thorin's proposal any attempt to cut his hair to a proper length had been stopped just so it could be braided for the wedding. The hassle had been enough to make Bilbo wonder wether he would have accepted the proposal of he had known what was coming. 

Eventually Balin finished the braids and he turned Bilbo around to face him. "Not long now, laddie, an you will be exchanging vows." 

Bilbo nodded unable to speak and he still hadn't manage to reply to the poor dwarf when Ori called softly from the passageway, "It's time." 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Bilbo let Balin lead him to the wedding hall for he was entirely to focuses on staying on his feet. 

As they passed through the hall door the hobbit could see Thorin at the other end. The dwarf smiled nervously any him and Bilbo noticed that whilst he was dressed in dwarvish clothing Thorin was dressed in that of a hobbit. 

Bilbo's gaze fell upon the flowers in Thorin's unbraided hair and a small gasp escaped his lips. It was a hobbit tradition so how could Thorin have known about it but even as e thougt that Bilbo remembered the questions the company had been asking him about hobbit weddings. 

With Balin still at his side Bilbo walked up the ile until he stood before Thorin. Meeting the dwarves eyes he saw his own years of joy mirrored there. 


	2. After the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin have a rather interesting night after their eventful wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut. 
> 
> Please read, enjoy and comment.

The wedding progressed surprisingly quickly after that. Bilbo was set at ease by both Thorin's appearance and the mixture of Dwarvish and Hobbit vows. 

It wasn't until he was arm in arm with Thorin being swept across the dance floor that Bilbo felt the happiness bubble out of him. His already ecstatic smile gained more power and became quite dazzling. 

He looked at Thorin in his merriment and saw his delight echoed in his husbands eyes. He had done it. He, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, had married the king under the mountain. 

After what seemed like an age of dancing the celebrations ended and the hobbit and dwarf made their way alone to their chambers. 

Bilbo gave a small shudder of anticipation as he stepped into Thorin's chambers which he would now be sharing. He had not spent the night in them before and this was certainly going to be an interesting night. 

Bilbo had barely slid the bolt home to stop them being disturbed when Thorin swung him around. The dwarf leaned down and kissed him urgently. There was a deep passion to the kiss and also a command that Thorin was in charge.

For a moment Bilbo considered battling for dominance but then he became too caught up in the kiss to care.

The hobbit responded eagerly to the kiss his hands wrapping themselves in Thorin's hair. As a tongue flicked against his lips the hobbit opened them enough to permit entrance. 

Bilbo savoired the taste of his husband as he wrapped him hands even tighter drawing Thorin to him. The hobbit felt himself go hard and it seemed the same had happened to Thorin who was reaching down to unlace his breaches and relieve the pressure. 

Once he was free Thorin did the same for the hobbit pushing his breaches down as far as he could. The moved to the bed together and fell down still kissing. 

Bilbo gave a slight moan as Thorin inserted one finger and his hands tightened in his dwarves hair. Without warning Thoin added his second and third fingers to the first. 

Bilbo gave another groan of pleasure and presses tighter against Thorin. The dwarf took him by the hips, his fingers withdrawn and flipped him over. 

Just as suddenly as Thorin had prepared him the dwarf was inside Bilbo. Only slightly to allow the hobbit to get used to the sensation. Then he was going in further and further and moving faster all the time. 

Bilbo let out a small cry of pleasure when his husband hit the sweet spot inside him. Thorin sensing the sound renewed his efforts. 

Bilbo woke with his body in pain from the previous nights activities. He moved to sit up but became away of Thorin's strong hold pinning him in place. He would be laying here then until Thorin woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first attempt at smut so let me know how good you think it was. Even if you think it was horrible tell me.
> 
> All comments are welcome wether good or bad.


End file.
